Turmoil Reigns
by samiekins17
Summary: Everyone always wondered why Izaya acted and the way he did. Why he said he loved his precious humans so much but distanced himself from them, never allowing anyone in. No one would ever guess that he hadn't always been like that. One incident had changed his life forever and made him into the man he was today. With a dark past that threatens his future, can he ever be happy again?
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: This story had been pushing at the back on my mind to be written so I figured I'd finally put it down on paper. After all the lovely support of my last Durarara fic Don't Jump, I thought I'd give this an actual shot. If you haven't read it yet you should. I'm thinking about writing at least a second chapter to it with all the requests for one but I'm unsure if I'm going to or not. So until then I present you with this. The more reviews I receive the faster I will try and get this written. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Children are meant to play outside in the warm summer heat without a care in the world. Their innocence protected behind imaginary walls from events theirminds would have trouble comprehending. The same went for a young raven haired boy who's imagination had lead him to his own fantasy world. He was outgoing and highly enjoyed playing in his make believe castle with the neighbor kids. He had no idea how soon those walls would be torn down to expose him to the real world.

An uncle the young boy had never met before moved in with his family. At first he was happy to meet someone new but that quickly changed. The uncle was a horrid man, a thief who would take the young boy with him when he needed to get into small confined spaces or needed a distraction. The boy knew it was wrong but any time he spoke up about it or refused to go along with it his uncle would beat him. Within a few days the boy's innocence was completely stripped from him. His uncle was a sick twisted man who became far more interested in his nephew than he should have been.

The boy withdrew from the world as time went by. He preferred sticking to himself and to just watch the world go on around him. Even as the years slowly passed and his mind began to block out memories of time spent with his uncle. His parents grew worried about the change in behavior but any time they asked about it the boy wouldn't tell them anything. He feared telling them the truth. He saw the look his uncle gave him each time his parents asked him about it.

When his sisters were born he did whatever his uncle wanted so he would stay away from them. He didn't want them to end up like him. He wouldn't wish that life upon his worst enemy. He envied the twin girls as he grew older but he had never been expecting them to be as smart as they were at a young age. It was one of the few things they had in common.

He had come home one day from school and there had been a police car parked in his driveway. When he entered the house two police officers had his uncle handcuffed face down on the floor. As soon as his mother laid eyes on him she rushed over to him, embracing him tightly against her with soft apologizes murmured through sobs that she no longer could contain. When he admitted to the officer what his uncle had done they locked him up in prison. Turned out that his wonderful sisters had informed their mother of what had been going on with a video that they had taking of various events containing the boy and his uncle. The boy was extremely thankful for it all but nothing would ever be the same.

His parents had sent him to a therapist, even though it didn't seem to help the boy. Instead he had a habit of lashing out at her. He didn't want the stranger's help. She just wanted his family's money. Knowing this, he took the opportunity to mess with her every time they had a session. As the years went by and he grew older the tricks he'd pull progressively got worse. He had discovered various ways to gather information. Watching others and how they reacted became fascinating to him.

Everything had been fine until one of the secrets he had leaked caused his therapist to kill herself. He hadn't expected such a reaction and it made guilt wash over him. It was his fault someone was dead and he was sure he ruined many other lives as well. It was all too much for the teenager to handle. He couldn't tell his family the truth and watching his family work on finding him a new therapist to speak with was far too much for him to handle. He packed a bag and left home in the middle of the night. At that time it was easier for him to run away than deal with everything. He walked as far as he could while keeping to the shadows to avoid any policemen.

In an alleyway the raven teenager slid down the wall and sat on the cold concrete ground. For the first time since he could actually remember cried. They were silent tears but they poured out, as if all that had built up finally escaped him. Everything seemed to flood his mind all at once. All the memories he had fought so hard to forget. It all played out in front of him as if his past was some form of silent film. With the weight of the recent events he was unsure how to proceed further. He couldn't stay here forever, it wasn't fair to his family what he was putting them through with all his problems. For that night however he'd remain where he was sleeping next to a dumpster.

When he awoke the boy was startled to see a group of larger boys standing over him. They moved back slightly, allowing him enough room to stand up. Shortly after he was on his feet his back collided roughly with the wall.

"We don't take kindly to others in our territory. I say we teach this punk a lesson." The larger of the boys spoke as he pressed a switchblade against his cheek, leaving a small trail of blood dripping down his cheek. A long crazed laugh left the raven as he stood there.

"This guy has a screw loose," Another boy spoke.

Shortly after those words were spoken the raven took his own blade from his pocket and slashed the boy's hand that held the knife, causing it to fall to the ground. The raven held his blade pointed towards the group with a sinister smirk upon his lips.

"Never attack someone who has nothing to lose. Mostly one who knows their way around a blade."

The others were still staring in shock at how fast he moved. It didn't take long for them to run off, not bothering to look back. A sigh left the raven as he placed his blade away. He shouldered his bag and began the dreaded walk home. His parents would be worried when they discovered his bed was empty. The sight he saw when he walked towards his house was something he hadn't been expecting. Once again a police car had been parked in his driveway and as soon as he opened the door he was swarmed by his family.

"Oh my God Izaya!" Where have you been? We've been so worried! What happened to you?" His mother asked as she tilted his face so she could look at the cut along his cheek.

"I needed a walk," was all he said in as a reply. He really didn't want to tell his mother the whole story. As soon as she noticed the bag he flinched.

"Were you...going to run away?" His mother practically sobbed. He avoided her gaze and stared down at the floor, guilt suffocating him. He hadn't though much before he left and now he regretted his actions once again.

"Why Nii-san?" One of his sister's asked.

He couldn't look at any of them, even the officer as he excused himself and left. It was all too much and it took all his energy to remain standing. He couldn't handle all of their worried and confused gazes, all the pain he had been through that he now seemed to putting others through, the guilt of all the things he had done and the disappointment he felt every time he looked at his mother. She'd never be able to help him after what her brother had done to him, no one would. He was broken and would be for the rest of his life.

His parents thought moving into a new environment would help. So shortly after the day he almost ran away, the Orihara family moved to Ikebukuro. Izaya had been relieved at the move. It would be a fresh start. He could be whoever he wanted. A place where his classmates didn't pity him or whisper about him in the hallways. This way he could run away from all that and still have his family with him.

It didn't take him long to make a friend with the strange kid, Shinra Kishitani. He was an alright guy, just said and did some weird things. Shinra was practically his opposite and it was a nice change. The other boy never asked about his past and that was the best thing he could have asked for. Shinra had been his only true friend and that was perfectly okay with him. He didn't have to try and be someone else around him.

Izaya couldn't help but continue his hobby of people watching, mostly with all the drama it entitled. He got a kick out of most of it and would ramble on about it to the doctor in training. It was then that his only friend gave him the unintentional push to pursue his hobby as a career, to gather information and leak it for a bit of cash here and there. He had never thought about it, even if Shinra had just been joking at the time.

When they both had entered high school his life had changed once again. Shinra told him to meet him at the football field. There was a friend of his he wanted the raven to meet. What he hadn't been expecting was the beautiful blonde that he had heard rumors about. He never believed them until he witnessed the display in front of him. He was so intrigued he couldn't help but clap. If he had that kind of strength his past would have been a lot different than it was.

After Shinra introduced him he hadn't expected the words the blonde spoke. He did nothing to warrant the reaction. He inwardly sighed before the moment that would eventually be his undoing. A fist came flying at his face and before anyone could think otherwise he moved swiftly, slicing a clean cut across the blonde's chest and avoiding the punch. It would be the beginning of their long game of cat and mouse. He set out to mess with the monster of Ikebukuro, never to get him actually killed or locked up for good, no matter what words he spoke that said otherwise. He did just enough to get a reaction out of the other. Izaya found Shizuo Heiwajima fascinating and wanted to keep him around. There was a lot ot the blonde that he didn't know and he was so unpredictable that Izaya just couldn't keep away.

They got into a lot of trouble at school, which Izaya actual tried to avoid. He didn't like the looks and talks he got from his parents. There was no way he could explain to them what happened between Shizuo and himself. Hell, he couldn't come up with an explanation himself. He was never sure what made the blonde hate him so much. It was one of the few things he figured he'd never know.

The day Shizuo was hit by a truck, Izaya's heart almost stopped. He hadn't actually planned for that to happen no matter how much it actually looked like it. He nearly rushed to the blonde's side but once he began to move the informant had thought better of it. He was surprised how quickly the man got to his feet. It was almost like he was invincible, a quality Izaya wished he possessed.

When he had gone home that night he was met with his parents worried glances. Apparently in that same night his uncle had escaped prison. That was the last thing Izaya had been expecting. His heart beat furiously against his chest as his head spun and it became difficult to breath. Would the man come looking for him? His face grew pale at the thought. He had started his own life without having to think about his uncle. That night no sleep came to him.

Days went by slowly to the raven, who now looked over his shoulder every time he was alone. He tried to stay with someone he knew out of fear. He even refrained from bothering Shizuo. This alerted Shinra that there had definitely been something wrong with his friend. Izaya wouldn't talk about it though. He didn't want his only friend to know and Shinra never pushed it. He said he'd be there if he ever wanted to talk about it and left it at that. For that Izaya was grateful.

Izaya began to walk home when Shizuo finally approached him, sending them into another chase. The raven hadn't expected to be pulled forcefully into an alleyway and thrust harshly against the brick wall as he had been running. When he caught his breath and looked into the angry eyes of his uncle he felt the world dissolve beneath his feet and all around him. He could barely hear Shizuo's shouts echoing through the city any more.

"It's been a long time." A hand brushed his face. It took all his control not to vomit in that moment. "I've been watching you run around with that blonde boy. You should no better than that." A hard slap connected with Izaya's cheek. "You know I don't like to share."

"Fuck you," Izaya spat, earning him a knee to the gut.

"Such a dirty mouth. Did you get the from blondie? Or maybe it was that nerd with glasses?" Izaya growled at this. No one was allowed to insult a friend of his and he was the only one allowed to insult Shizuo, mostly since he didn't actually mean it.

"It's none of your damn business! Go fuck yourself!"

"Done plenty of that. Thought I'd have some fun with you like old times. I think it'll be more fun now that you've grown." With that said he felt a hand grope him and he felt completely sick. He though this was all over with. That he wouldn't have to deal with it anymore.

"Please...stop," He pleaded in a whimper as he felt his eyes tear up. He was frozen in fear, unable to move or defend himself as he stood trapped by the one thing he feared the most. He'd have to relive his worst memories all over again. As soon as he heard the sound of a belt buckle being undone he knew there was no stopping what was to come. What he hadn't been expecting was that an angry blonde would find him in that moment.

"Get off him!" Shizuo shouted.

This distraction gave Izaya enough time and courage to pull out his switchblade and force it into the chest in front of him. He knocked his uncle to the ground and repeatedly forced his blade down. He didn't stop until Shizuo pulled him off and towards his chest. Izaya was once again frozen, letting out tears he hadn't realized he started to spill. He just stood there as Shizuo held him to him and called the police. His uncle was dead and he was not charged with murder due to it being self defense. This was the second person who was dead thanks to him, no matter if this one deserved it. With his own hands and blade he had ended someone's life. Not only that, now someone other than his family knew about his past.

The next several weeks up until graduation, Shizuo had tried to speak with Izaya about the incident. The officers had, to the raven's frantic protests, explained the situation with his uncle. Izaya did not want to speak of it and would in turn change the subject resulting in their usual tension. He could tell Shizuo began to hold back but he didn't care. It was better than talking about his life. Their game grew to be just an act, one that they seemed to be going through the motions. It was no longer real but even so they were almost always the highlight of Izaya's day.

Once Izaya moved to Shinjuku, he had taken some time to himself. He became an official Information Broker, selling information to anyone willing to pay for it. He was good at what he did, the best in the area, maybe even in Japan. Watching and studying others since he was young had paid off. He had his ways of gathering information and knowing nearly everything about everyone in Shinjuku and Ikebukuro made him a rather dangerous man. His skills with a blade and parkour were and added bonus. His ability to stand back up, let alone run away after having rather large objects thrown at him by Shizuo Heiwajima added to the list of reasons why people never crossed him other than the blonde himself.

When he returned to his beloved city he was greeted shortly by his only friend, Shinra and his love Celty, who Izaya was still rather fascinated about. Ikebukuro was an interesting place. There was never a dull moment, even if he had instigated some of the drama. He loved the city, but it also stirred up unwanted memories. Seeing Shizuo again hadn't helped either. It had only been a few years but he could still remember the expression that had crossed the face of his "enemy" when he had learned Izaya's darkest secret. Not knowing what do to after seeing the surprise on the blonde's face Izaya did the only thing he could think of, he ran. Even with the sound of his name he never stopped. He couldn't deal with it at that moment and until he knew he had lost Shizuo he kept running.

When he finally did stop he felt his stomach twist tightly at where he found himself. Blood still stained the pavement as a cruel reminder of what he had done. All the guilt from his past rushed his mind at once. It all was too much, bringing the informant to his knees. No matter how hard he tried or how fast he ran he'd never be able to escape his past. It would forever haunt him and there was no escape no matter how hard he tried. He would always feel that disgust and disappointment when he looked into a mirror every day. Nothing would ever change that and it was the burden he would be forced to bare until the day he died.


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey there my dears, got another chapter up. I'm not sure how I feel about this one. I felt like I might have rushed parts of it but I blame getting food poisoning and wanting to just get this chapter out to you guys. I promise the next one will be better but it will have a lot of angst. Either way I appreciate any and all feedback. If you like the story, know ways it could be improved, or maybe want to see something special in the fic I'd love to hear from you guys. The more I hear the more I know that people enjoy this story and it's worth continuing. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The music pulsed throughout the club, with various lights dancing off the walls. Bodies littered the dance floor as everyone pressed together as the night passed them by. It was all familiar to the raven haired informant. He found himself sitting at the bar every night, allowing the drinks to tell I was alright not to think any longer. The bartender even knew exactly what he wanted each night. By the time he was cut of every night he had been drunk of his ass and had to have someone call him a cab. He had fallen into another dark pit of despair and self loathing and the alcohol was the only thing the numbed that feeling.

Since the day he had returned to Ikebukuro Izaya kept returning to the city each day. He had even caught the interest of a man who he ended up dating for a while. It turned out the man had been a lot like his uncle and the informant quickly ended it. Even with the pain it had felt nice to be needed again. Izaya thought that maybe it was why he hit on nearly everyone who walked over to the bar. He knew what he did was unhealthy but at least for a short while it made him feel better.

When he saw a pretty blonde girl looking his way seductively, he grinned before moving towards her. As he sat down on the stool next to her he couldn't help but notice her deep brown eyes. His stomach churned at the comparison his mind created. It might have been for that reason or that she was just attractive but he soon found himself along one of the hallways with her tongue practically down his throat. It would have been fine with him, letting his imagination take over, if it hadn't been for a member of the yellow scarves noticing Izaya making out with his girlfriend. He felt the pull of his shirt as he was nearly lifted from the ground. Of course the man wanted to pick a fight after that display, even with know who he was. He was far too drunk for that fact to matter and for that reason the colored gang member would probably kick his ass.

He felt the first punch connect with his jaw followed shortly be a few to his ribs before they sudden stopped. There were distant noises ringing in his ears. When he felt some gentle pull him off the ground he slowly opened his eyes to be met with an intense brown-eyed gaze. Not a word was spoken as he stared at the man in front of him. Of course it had to have been Shizuo that came to his rescue. The blonde didn't have time to say anything because as soon as he opened his mouth to speak the police had made their way inside and over toward them.

"Not again Mr. Orihara," The officer spoke in a disappointed voice.

"Not my fault... I didn't hit myself," Izaya slurred before laughing. "How many times am I going to get into trouble with you? You seem to always be the one that shows up when I'm involved."

"I'm here to keep you out of trouble." The officer said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "You should call a cab and head home."

"Will do officer!" Izaya sloppily saluted before the man left. His attention was then brought back to the blonde that currently kept him standing on his feet.

"Izaya-"

"Please don't Don't wanna talk."

"Let me at least call you a cab. You look like shit."

"Fine, whatever. I was going to go home soon anyway," He waved his hand in dismissal.

The wait for the cab out front of the club felt a lot longer than it actually had been. Izaya was uncomfortable around Shizuo as he sat on the curb. The look directed at him made him feel like he was back in high school It mad his stomach churn and uneasy. He didn't like it in the slightest.

"How long?" Izaya's gaze turned to Shizuo at the sudden words.

"How long what?"

"Have you been doing this?" He motioned to the club.

"A while," He admitted, though he didn't want to tell him that he had drank heavily since he ran into Shizuo again.

A sigh escaped the blonde's lips just as the cab pulled up to them. Izaya could tell he wanted to say more but was thankful that the cab driver had great timing. He climbed into the backseat and gave the man an address. As they pulled away he saw an unfamiliar look on Shizuo's face and couldn't quite place what it was. His mind was not in the correct state to figure it out either. As he laid down in his bed he decided to figure it out in the morning.

When morning actually came the night was forgotten as he leaned over the toilet bowl puking up his guts. His entire body ached from both the terrible hangover and the punches he had received the night before. Those he was used to, even if his body hated it just the same. He let his head fall back against the bathroom wall as he tried desperately to push back the pain his body felt along with all the bad memories brought to the front of his mind.

When a shrill ring filled the bathroom he wanted to kill whoever decided now was the best time to call him. As he pulled his phone from his pocket he groaned as he saw Shinra's name across the screen.

"What Shinra?" He nearly growled into the phone.

"Good morning to you too. Heard you had quite the night last night. Wanted to call and make sure you're alright."

Izaya could feel his eyebrow twitch in irritation. Of course Shinra would call him after knowing he had a hangover. Then he froze for a moment. His friend knew what had happened last night? There was only one person he knew that could have said anything and the very thought made the organ in his cheat beat harshly against his chest.

"Who told you about last night?" He asked softly, wanting to know if his thoughts were correct.

"Um...well you see about that."

"Shinra answer the damn question!"

"Shizuo, alright? He was worried." Shinra stated, rambling on but Izaya wasn't listening. He couldn't have heard that correctly. Why would Shizuo be worried about him? Stupid unpredictable brute. He never understood the blonde. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Shizuo already knew more about him than he would like and now here he was again, butting into parts of his life he didn't want to share.

"Izaya are you there?" Shinra's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Yeah... I have to go. Have a lot of work to do. I'll talk to you later," before Shinra could protest he hung up. It would be a very long day at the rate it was going.

The night had once again lead Izaya to the club where he enjoyed spending his time. He found his usual seat at the bar and was welcomed with his usual drink. He downed it quickly as he felt the slight burn in the back of his throat. It had been a terribly long day as he had many clients requesting various information, while his mind continued to pester him with thoughts he did not want to deal with. As he downed yet another drink he hadn't been expecting the presence next to him. His crimson gaze turned to the man that plagued his thoughts all day.

"What are you doing here Shizu-chan?" He asked accusingly. His breath hitched slightly when those brown orbs he liked so much looked at him with a softness he hadn't been used to being directing directed at him.

"Thought you might want the company."

"Really now? Why would I want that? Maybe I'd rather be alone," Izaya let out a strained laugh before finishing another drink.

"If that was true you wouldn't continue to try to seduce all the women who sit at the bar."

"Stupid Shizu-chan," Izaya muttered softly into his glass. "Butting in where he's not wanted."

That was the last the two had spoken to one another the rest of the night. When Izaya had been cut off for the night he stumbled out of the club, managing to avoid pissing anyone off for the night. When he looked over to see the blonde with a cigarette between his lips standing by a cab he almost wanted to glare, knowing the blonde had called it for him.

"What do you think you are doing?" He spat drunkenly as he marched over to Shizuo.

"What does it look like?" Called you a cab," Shizuo told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't understand! We are enemies that hate each other. You're not supposed to be helping me. Not that I want the help!" He spat angrily.

Shizuo put out his cigarette and looked up at him with that strange expression. Izaya could read people as well as he could read a book but Shizuo had always been the exception. He had never known what the blonde was thinking or feeling. All he could tell was when he was angry, but anyone could easily tell that.

Mumbling angrily to himself he pushed past Shizuo and climbed into the back seat. He had no desire to speak with the other at that moment. As the cab pulled away he couldn't help but look out the window. His eyes locked with Shizuo's for a moment before he quickly looked away. He only looked back again once he was sure the blonde couldn't look at him. A sigh left his lips as Shizuo had remained standing in the same spot watching Izaya's cab, with another cigarette between his lips.

"Stupid..." Izaya muttered to himself before he turned around and waited to be taken back to his apartment. The image of Shizuo's strange expression still on his mind.

The next few weeks the same routine played through Izaya's evenings. He'd show up at the club, sit at the bar and then shortly after Shizuo would join him. They wouldn't speak to one another most of the night. Shizuo would then call Izaya a cab and then the raven would go home. It was strange and Izaya grew suspicious of the reason that lead the blonde there every night. Was it to watch over him? To prevent anyone, other than Shizuo himself from kicking his ass? Izaya stopped midway of bringing the glass to his lips before he dropped it on the counter, spilling the remains and breaking the glass. His wide eyes turned to Shizuo as the realization hit him. This was all because Shizuo witnessed something he shouldn't have.

"Send me a bill," He told the bartender before he quickly stood up and rushed out of the building. The chilled night air hit his him and nearly knocked out the little amount of air he still held in his lungs.

The swift movement made his head spin as the alcohol in his system came into effect. When he heard his name and saw the tall blonde try and make his way over to him, Izaya felt a panic rush through him. He needed to get away and he took off in a run. His speed and movement were hindered greatly by the alcohol but he didn't care as long as he remained in front of Shizuo. The brute seemed to notice the change because the blonde had easily caught up to him.

When headlights had soon filled his vision he froze, but right before he could be hit by the oncoming traffic a strong hand grabbed his arm and nearly threw him on the sidewalk. As he opened his eyes, that he hadn't realized he had closed, he saw Shizuo towering over him. A hand was offered to help him up and he hesitated before taking it. Izaya just stared at Shizuo, not happy that the blonde had caught up to him. It seemed Shizuo held the record for saving him countless times for no apparent reason. Izaya turned around and began to walk away from the brute but a hand quickly grabbed his arm causing him to flinch.

"Wait," Shizuo muttered, almost sounding desperate to the informant.

"Why? What do you want from me?" Izaya spoke softly as he turned back around. Shizuo was silent for a moment. Izaya almost thought he wouldn't say anything until he saw that damn look again.

"The truth."

"About what?" He was pretty sure what Shizuo wanted to know but he wanted to try to avoid that the best he could manage in his current state.

"Everything. Why you're nearly drinking yourself to death every night. Why you've avoided me like the plague?" There was a small pause before Shizuo took a breath and spoke words Izaya had wished never left the other man's mouth. "What happened in that alley?"

"You were there Shizu-chan. You know what happened." His gaze was cast down as he spoke with such a broken voice that it would have even made the optimistic Shinra cringe.

"No, I don't. I saw the end of it and only know what the officers told me, which wasn't much."

say

"That's all you need to know."

"Does Shinra even know?"

"No and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Is **he **the reason you're doing this to yourself?"

Izaya avoided Shizuo's gaze as the unwanted topic refused to be left alone. Shizuo just didn't seem to want to drop it. Just the mere thought of that day and all the others that involved his uncle made his stomach twist painfully and his head spin. The man no longer was alive but still continued to haunt the informant with all the terrible memories he had left behind.

"I'm not doing anything, now please leave me alone." He inhaled sharply as he realized what he just said. He was nearly begging for Shizuo to drop the subject. The only time Izaya ever begged or pleaded in his life all had to do with his uncle. Shizuo was the last person he ever expected to plead with.

"Yes you are. Do you not realize that this is going to get you killed? You almost got hit by a fucking car moments ago! We're all worried about you. I'm worried about you." The last words Izaya barely heard with how soft they were muttered but he had managed to catch them nonetheless.

"Why would you be worried about me? You're supposed to hate me. I'm just a flea remember?" Izaya muttered not able to think clear enough for his liking.

"I don't hate you Izaya. Sure you aggravate me but I never really gave you a chance back then. I saw you as a threat and that fact that I could never catch or lay a finger on you during our chases made me angry."

Izaya almost felt like this was some sick joke that life decided to pull. This must have been some horrible joke and he missed the punchline. It was the only thing that made sense and he was not drunk enough to deal with it. He turned to walk away again but Shizuo swiftly moved in front of him.

"Shizuo, get out of my way." Izaya commanded, still trying to get around him.

"Not until you talk to me."

"Why should I? My life is none of your damn business!" Izaya spat angrily. He was getting tired of this and just wanted to go home.

"God damn it flea! I care about alright!" Shizuo yelled in frustration, causing everyone in the area to look at the pair.

"Wh-what?" Izaya choked out, his eyes a bit wide in surprise.

"You heard me damn it. Don't make me repeat myself," Shizuo nearly growled.

"You never fail to surprise me." Izaya said as he rubbed his temple, willing his head to stop spinning though he was sure it wasn't helping at all.

"So will you please talk to me now?" Shizuo tried again. Izaya sighed knowing he wasn't about to drop it no matter how hard he tried to get him too.

"Fine, but not here. Take me home and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Izaya spoke in defeat. He had invited the monster into his home, hopefully it didn't come back to bite him. Either way by the end of the night the blonde would know secrets that he had never shared with anyone.


	3. Chapter Three

**I want to thank all of those who have reviewed so far and who have favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me that you like it. I'd love to hear from more of you. It makes my day every time I get an email from someone reviewing. Thank you all so much. Parts of this are filled with angst but the next chapter will be a lighter one. If you have any comments or suggestions I'd love to hear them. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The ride back to Izaya's apartment was filled with an awkward silence. To say the informant was uncomfortable about the situation would have been an understatement. The glances he kept getting from Shizuo made his stomach churn in a nervous manner. He had sobered up a decent amount since he almost got ran over by that car. His head was still rather fuzzy but he could think a lot more clearly than he had been able to earlier that night; although, he wasn't sure that was a good thing. His mind was reeling as he tried to process the events of that night. Shizuo hadn't actually hated him, which made more sense as to why he wasn't dead at that moment, mostly when the blonde had several opportunities to kill him. He still felt that there was more that Shizuo wasn't telling him and if he had his way he'd find out by the end of the night.

Once they pulled up to his apartment a feeling of dread washed over him. He told Shizuo that he'd answer any questions he had and now he highly regretted those words. He'd have to stir up memories from his past he had fought so hard to forget. To tell Shizuo all his secrets made him feel vulnerable and that wasn't a feeling he liked. There was no going back now that the blonde knew where he lived. He was sure Shizuo would break down his door and demand that he spoke to him if it really came down to it. There was no way out of this no matter how much he wished there was. A sigh left his lips as he stood in front of his apartment door. He turned the key in the lock and pushed it open. Once they were both inside he closed and locked his door.

"Feel free to take a seat," He motioned towards the couch as he slipped off his shoes and jacket.

Shizuo didn't say anything, just looked around before he sat down in a chair that was across from the couch. Izaya sat down on said couch and glanced over at the blonde. It almost seemed as if Shizuo was nervous but Izaya couldn't see why. The blonde wasn't about to spill all his secrets so he had no reason to be. The only reason the informant could come up with was that they currently sat in his apartment, unfamiliar territory to the blonde. It wasn't like he was trapping him there, not that he could actually do that anyway. Shizuo could leave whenever he wanted even if he broke a wall doing it.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" He finally asked.

Shizuo stared at him for a moment before he finally opened his mouth. "Why have you been drinking every night?"

"Easy, to forget. To stop thinking in the first place," Izaya was glad Shizuo hadn't jumped head first into the more dreaded questions that were sure to come.

"There are healthier ways of dealing with things. This behavior is going to get you killed."

"I'm aware of that. It's just the only thing that helps. I tried in high school and look where that lead me." Izaya told him. He knew that he had plenty of enemies that would have loved to see him dead. Being drunk of his ass every night was practically an open invitation to do just that, mostly when he wouldn't stand a chance against them in that state.

"Why did you avoid me after... that incident? Every time I saw you in the halls you'd quickly run off." Shizuo asked with that unfamiliar look in his eyes again and almost looked like there was something else he wanted to say but he didn't.

"I knew you'd want to talk about what happened and I didn't."

"Did anyone else know?"

"Other than my family? No," Izaya told him as his fingers played with the bottom of his shirt. "I tried to keep it that way. I wanted to start over without having to think about all of that, but obviously that didn't really work out."

There was a pause as, Izaya figured, Shizuo was thinking about what the next question would be. Izaya watched the blonde as his fist clenched tightly before it unclenched and repeated the action several times. He knew that sign. Shizuo was angry about something. He wasn't sure how to interpret it either since the blonde remained silent. If the monster destroyed his apartment in a violent rage there would hell to pay. He had the finances to fix it but that was not the point. He took a lot of effort to keep his only refuge safe and in tact.

"What had he done, before I showed up?" Shizuo's jaw as tense as he spoke. Izaya was sure if it wasn't for the massive amount of dairy he knew the blonde drank that he would have broken his own jaw.

"Just a bit of abuse to my face and stomach and inappropriate touching," Izaya spoke as if it was a common thing, which during his childhood it had been. The memories still haunted him and was glad Shizuo showed up when he did, "If you hadn't show up who knows what else would have happened."

The anger was almost radiating off the blonde. "How long?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"How long what? You need to be more specific Shizu-chan."

"How long had that bastard been doing that shit to you?"

Izaya was a bit taken back by the spiteful outburst of anger that the question brought out of the blonde. Had Shizuo really cared that much to the point the information had bothered him that badly? He knew that everyone would be disgusted with this knowledge but this was beyond disgust. Izaya believed if the men had still been alive Shizuo would have killed him, himself, with the way his anger was flaring so quickly. It would have been an amusing event to see and Izaya would have liked to see it more than he'd like to admit.

"Since I was a kid. Couldn't tell you the age," Izaya nearly whispered his answer. "They sent him to prison thanks to my sisters but he broke out a few weeks before that incident in the alley."

Izaya felt his heart race and his throat felt incredibly dry as he re-accounted unwanted memories. He didn't know why it seemed to flow out of his mouth so easily. He wondered if he had spoken to anyone else if that would change. Hell, his numerous therapists couldn't even get a word out of him. They didn't seem to actually care though, unlike the blonde in front of him. Those brown eyes that Izaya had grown to adore were swimming with various emotions that made it difficult to pinpoint just one.

"God damn it, how could someone do that to a child? You never deserved that. I'm so sorry..." Shizuo spoke in a tone Izaya had never heard him use before, at least not around him.

"Nothing you could have done so there's no need to apologize to me. I didn't even know you until high school and that hadn't gone over that well."

Shizuo hung his head, in what Izaya believed to be guilt. Even if they had become friends it wouldn't have likely changed anything. It probably would have been worse since the blonde wouldn't have been chasing him so he would have been alone. The very thought sent a chill down his spine.

"I never thanked you for showing up that day, though I never thought I would." Izaya rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I appreciate it. Thank you."

"Wish I could have gotten there sooner."

"That doesn't matter. You showed up before..." Izaya's voice cracked unable to voice what would have happened. He hadn't noticed Shizuo stand up until the couch dipped beside him. His gaze moved to see Shizuo facing him with those beautiful chocolate hues and Izaya nearly was left breathless at the proximity.

"Izaya, had things ever gone farther before he was locked away?" Shizuo voice was gentle and laced with concern. The mere sound of it made his heartbeat quicken. He turned his gaze away from the other man, not able to look at him with what he was about to say.

"Yes, it had," Izaya began, feeling his body begin to shake. "It started with just helping him with his robberies, creating a distraction or fitting in areas only a small kid my size could get into. Any time I would tell him I didn't want to help anymore he'd beat me. Never were my parents could see or he'd come up with an excuse for it."

"They never caught on?" Shizuo asked unable to believe what he was being told. Izaya didn't blame him. He had wondered the same when he was a kid.

"My uncle was a fantastic liar. He probably could convince you that the sky was actually green if he wanted to. I guess that was the one trait I had gotten from him."

"You'll never be like him Izaya."

"I really hope so," Izaya sighed before he continued, "Eventually that hadn't been enough. He took special interest in me. First it was only touches, leading to actual groping. That hadn't even been enough. He... he made me do things to him and would have his way with me whenever he could. He threatened if I spoke a word about any of it he would kill me and then move on to my sisters."

By the end of his confession he had tears pouring down his face. The memories had been too much and even if he hated showing how weak and vulnerable he really was he couldn't keep the tears from falling. What he hadn't expected was Shizuo to wrap his arms around him and pull him to his chest. At that moment he couldn't keep anything back and sobs wrecked his body. It was all too much to hold back any longer and he hated someone seeing him finally break down.

"I still have nightmares of him," Izaya sobbed into Shizuo's chest. If the blonde cared about his shirt getting wet he didn't say anything about it. "He'd dead and he still manages to ruin my life."

"He can't hurt you anymore," Shizuo's voice was soft and soothing as he rubbed the raven's back to try and calm him. It definitely had been working as Izaya's stopped shaking as he cried. Shizuo's embrace had felt warm and comforting, something Izaya had needed for a long time. There was even a sense of protectiveness, like nothing could ever hurt him again as long as Shizuo was there.

"Thank you," Izaya mumbled as he loosened his hold on the clothing in front of him.

"For what?" Shizuo asked as Izaya leaned back and looked up at him with tear strained eyes.

"For being here, for actually listening and seeming to care. It means more than you could ever know," Izaya told him as he saw that look again. Seeing it so close he finally recognized what it was, love. It made his heart swarm and his stomach flutter. "When you said you cared about me back there did you mean...?" He trailed off unable to finish, a bit afraid to know if he had been wrong or not.

"What would you say if I told you I did?"

There was a moment of silence before Izaya's lips pulled up into a real smile, something he hadn't done in a long time. Before he said anything he leaned up and placed a small kiss on Shizuo's lips. "I'd say I've been dying to do that since we met."

They both laughed lightly at the confession. It was a rather strange string of events that had occurred that night. Izaya had spilled his guts to his former enemy and now there he was wrapped in the blonde's arms. He never thought he'd ever get to be situated like this or kiss the other. Izaya wondered how many could say that they got to kiss Shizuo Heiwajima or even get to be in his strong arms. He doubted all that many had, with the few people Shizuo let get close to him. The idea that Izaya might have been the only one made his heart race.

"Shizuo?" Izaya's voice was soft and unsure if he wanted to speak about thoughts that plagued his mind once again.

"What is it?"

"What would you have done in that alley if I hadn't..." Izaya paused as the memory played in his mind, "killed him?"

Shizuo had seemed taken back by the question, which Izaya didn't blame him. His mind just wouldn't leave it alone. He needed to know. If he hadn't snapped what would have taken place that day?

"Probably would have killed him myself or at least beaten him to the point he had wished he was dead. I hadn't know the whole story until tonight but the look on your face was enough for me to know the situation wasn't a good one."

"The look on my face?"

"You looked terrified. It was something I had never seen before," Shizuo explained. "It broke my heart to see it and I had never felt so angry in my life. That was when I realized how much I cared about you. There was always something there but seeing someone I thought was invincible look so broken and scared just triggered something in me."

Tears began to fall from Izaya's eyes again while Shizuo spoke. His head spun at the blonde's confession. It was all too much for his brain to process in that moment. He hadn't been sober enough, though tonight wouldn't have taken place if he had been. The feeling of Shizuo's thumb gently wipe away his tears hadn't been helping either. It was hard to believe someone as strong as Shizuo could be so gentle. He wondered if that meant someone as broken as him could eventually be put back together. It gave him a small flicker of hope, just enough to hang on to.

"What did I do to deserve this? I've done so many terrible things just because I could." He muttered as he tried to get a hold of his emotions.

"Everyone deserves happiness. Life dealt you a bad hand, but that doesn't mean you should give up."

"When did Shizu-chan seem to know everything? That's my job."

"Never said I knew everything."

"Well you at least know the right thing to say," Izaya offered a small tired smile.

After the events of that night Izaya had been both mentally and physically drained. He hadn't expected to run away from Shizuo while he was drunk and then shortly after spill his darkest secrets and have a breakdown in front of him. He wasn't thrilled about the blonde knowing, but he was glad it was him rather than somebody else. He knew there were plenty of people who would love to get their hands on that kind of information. The results would be disastrous for the informant. That wasn't something he would simply allow. He went to great lengths to prevent such things.

"I should probably head out," Shizuo said once Izaya let out a long yawn. When the blonde went to stand up Izaya grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go," Izaya's voice was desperate. He didn't want to be alone, mostly after replaying all his nightmares. He typically had a difficult time sleeping due to his nightmares. He was frightened of the darkness when he awoke, afraid his uncle somehow lurked in the shadows. He knew it was impossible but at that moment his terrified mind couldn't see reason.

"Alright," Shizuo agreed before helping Izaya up off the couch.

"Thank you," Izaya thanked him before he lead Shizuo to his bedroom. It was an action he wasn't used to. He didn't bring people back to his apartment, due to safety reasons. If he slept with someone they'd always go to their place. Now here he was standing just inside his bedroom with his former enemy. Even with it being an innocent encounter it made Izaya nervous.

"I can just sleep on the couch," Shizuo began before Izaya shook his head.

"No, I'd rather you stay in here with me. I hate sleeping alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now no more arguing," He said as he began to undress himself. He didn't mind the look he received from the blonde as he stood there in only a pair of black boxers. He wasn't shy when it came to his body. Unwanted touching was different but in this situation that didn't matter. He just laughed lightly to himself before crawling into his bed. "Are you just going to stand there all night?"

Izaya coudln't deny that his eyes wondered while Shizuo stripped off his bartender outfit. Crimson orbs traced over every muscle that had been exposed and if he hadn't been exhausted the informant would have most likely jumped him. With that slight blush across the blonde's face, Izaya figured he knew it too. Shizuo flipped off the light before he hesitantly got into the bed.

"Relax, I'm not going to stab you in your sleep or anything," Izaya told him before he rolled over towards Shizuo, allowing his head to rest on the other man's chest.

"It's just weird. I never expected... this," Shizuo tried to explain as he wrapped his arms around Izaya's smaller frame.

"Me either," Izaya mumbled tiredly as he began to drift off as he listened to Shizuo's steady heartbeat and breathed in the scent of cigarettes and something else that was purely the blonde.

"Goodnight Izaya," was the last words the informant heard before he fell asleep. That night was the first time in years that Izaya's dreams were not nightmares. Instead they were filled with pleasant dreams of the blonde sleeping soundly next to him.


	4. Chapter Four

**I apologize for the long wait. I'm not that happy with this chapter and I felt like it was a bit more rushed than I would have liked. I'm nearly finished writing the next chapter as well so the next chapter shouldn't take too long to be posted. Also if you recognize the reference to the other anime I use in this chapter I give you props. It will come into play again but it's not important that you know anything about it. Any reviews are greatly appreciated so I know what you guys think and gets me to write faster. Well hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The bright morning light shone in through the blinds and on to the sleeping pair, who were wrapped around one another as they slept. Crimson orbs fluttered open slowly as the room grew brighter. A throbbing in the man's head mad a soft groan escape his lips as he moved towards the source of warmth next to him. His eyes soon shot open in realization that he was wrapped in Shizuo's strong arms. As the memories of the night before came back to him he relaxed as a small heat spread across his face. He tried to get up from the bed but it just resulted on the blonde pulling him even closer and causing Izaya to release a surprised squeal.

That had evidently done the trick since Izaya was soon met with those beautiful brown eyes. The heat rose and spread further across his face in embarrassment. He had never expected to ever be so close to the other and now that he was he felt like some silly school girl with a crush. It was pathetic and he wanted to smack himself in shame.

"Good morning," Shizuo's deep voice almost sounded like a purr to the raven and the husky tone sent a chill down his spine.

"Good morning Shizu-chan." He managed to say, "Not that I mind being so close and all but my head is killing me so I'd like to get some medicine."

"Oh sorry," Shizuo said before he let go of him.

"Thank you," Izaya muttered and quickly got out of bed, rushing to the bathroom.

Once safely inside with the door closed behind him Izaya relaxed slightly. He pulled pain relievers out of his medicine cabinet and popped them into his mouth before placing the bottle back to it's spot next to various prescriptions. He looked at himself in the mirror and then splashed water in his face. He did not become embarrassed ever. Izaya was the one to embarrass others not the other way around, mostly when the cause of such hadn't purposefully done anything.

"Get yourself together Orihara," He said to his reflection. "It's only Shizu-chan. In your apartment, laying in your bed, in only his boxers."

At the image Izaya's face heated up even further, causing him to growl in frustration. Once he finally got control of himself he walked out of the bathroom to an awaiting blonde, who had been sitting on the edge of the bed fully clothed, his bow tie hunt untied along his neck. Izaya was at least thankful for that. His brain could not handle a nearly naked Shizuo this early in the morning. Without a word spoken between them Izaya got dressed. He had work to do later so he couldn't just sit around in his underwear all day. When he was dressed he looked over at the blonde who hadn't moved since he left the bathroom.

"Are you going to sit there all day?" Izaya asked, causing the blonde to look at him. The look he received was an uncomfortable one. It looked like Shizuo had a lot on his mind and Izaya wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was about; although, he had a pretty good idea.

"Izaya... about last night..." Shizuo began but was quickly cut off.

"Can we please not talk about that? You know the truth now, no need to speak any more about it."

"But-"

"No buts, drop it."

Shizuo hesitated, almost if he had been about to argue but stopped. Izaya was glad for that. Last night had been enough. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. The blonde had heard and seen enough. The informant wasn't willing to be vulnerable like that again. One night had been enough. It looked as if the blonde had finally been about to say something else but Izaya's phone started to ring, completely silencing him. Izaya took the phone from his pocket and looked at the screen to see one of his client's names written across the screen.

"Why hello there Sawada-dono! I wasn't expecting a call from you this early," Izaya's voice was far to energetic for having a hang over.

"I apologize Orihara-san, if it wasn't urgent I wouldn't be contacting you." The voice was hesitant which only made a knowing smirk cross Izaya's features.

"Once the money has be transferred to my account I will send the email with all the requested information."

"It should be transferred to you shortly. Vongola will not forget about your assistance Orihara-san. The family owes you quite a debt for this."

"It was a pleasure," Izaya told the other man on the phone before they both said their goodbyes and the call was ended.

Without saying a word to Shizuo, Izaya made his way into the living room and over to his computer. He waited for the money to transfer before he sent the email to his client. The informant hadn't realized Shizuo had followed him until he spun around in his chair to see the brute had been standing behind him.

"What are you doing getting mixed up with the Italian mafia?" Shizuo more demanded than asked.

"They are a very powerful family, who the current boss and a handful of his closest members are actually from Japan," Izaya explained. "Now they owe me a favor for the information I gave them."

"You shouldn't get involved with people like that. They're dangerous."

"Depending who you ask, so are we," Izaya knew very well that he got involved with some rather dangerous people but most didn't dare come after him. He had enough information to ruin any of them, not that it was always enough. Sure people still came after him but he didn't need Shizuo's strength in order to protect himself. If his chases with the blonde had taught him anything it was that he was capable of handling himself.

"I still don't like it," the blond muttered softly.

"Well this job and danger comes hand in hand so get used to it. Speaking of which, I have some work I need to go do. You're welcome to drop by later to make sure I'm still in one piece," he teased, though he knew well enough that it would put Shizuo a bit more at ease. What he hadn't expected was arms to wrap around him and be pulled into that strong chest.

"Just be careful."

"So protective already and we haven't even been out on an official date yet," He teased.

"I mean it," Shizuo growled.

"Alright, alright I will try my best. So about that date?"

"Come back first and I'll think of something."

"Aw Shizuo-chan is planning a date. I bet it will be romantic," Izaya pushed, knowing it would irritate the blonde. At the sight of an eyebrow twitch he knew he succeeded. "Well alas, I have work to do." He bravely pecked Shizuo on the cheek before running out of his apartment ready to watch his beloved humans. He could sit and stare at a screen all day to gather a lot of the same information but watching people was a lot more entertaining.

Most of the day had passed rather quickly. He had followed his targets of interest, as he liked to call them, and even threw some obstacles in their paths to observe their reactions. He had even made it through the day without pissing too many people off. He had a run in with Mikado and his friends, which Izaya found great pleasure in messing with Masaomi. It was far too easy to anger the young blonde who still resented him. Other than that he was able to keep his word to Shizuo. He walked back to his apartment unharmed.

As he walked into his apartment his phone rang. Seeing that it was Shinra he shook his head before answering, "Why hell there Shinra."

"What is this about you and Shizuo being... um well together? Is this a joke?"

Izaya was a bit taken back by that. "Why would it be a joke? Although, I'm curious as to who told you. Was it Shizuo?"

"I thought you two hated each other. You're always fighting and my dear Celty told me. She's practically seething. Ow! What was that for? Celty? Wait put that down! You're going to-"

The last thing he heard was a yelp from the doctor before the line went dead. A sigh left his lips as he placed the phone back in his pocket. He was sure the Dullahan got her information from Shizuo, since he seemed to tell her just about everything. Izaya hadn't expected a reaction like that but it shouldn't have surprised him that much. He probably wouldn't have believed it if he were them. They had been enemies since High School and Izaya was known for manipulating people. It was a logical conclusion, even if it wasn't true. The informant didn't have it in him to do that to Shizuo. Inflicting physical wounds over the years was different, since he knew the blonde would heal, quickly to be exact. He had no idea what would happen if he broke the brute's heart and trampled all over it. Honestly he didn't want to find out.

A knock on his door pulled him out of his thoughts. Izaya swung the door open to see the subject of his thoughts standing there with a bag from Russia Sushi.

"I thought you'd be hungry." Was all Shizuo said before moving inside the apartment.

"Aww you brought me dinner. How sweet," Izaya teased before taking the bag and walking over to the couch. "Now come join me."

Shizuo sat down next to him without a word. Dinner was eaten in silence, but to Izaya's surprise it was a rather comfortable one. There was no need for idle chatter as they ate, which he was thankful for. He didn't have all that much time to feed himself so he had practically devoured the food in his hands, not that he made it that obvious. He knew that he didn't eat as often as he should, mostly with how much exercise he got daily, but it never bothered him. While he was occupied with his work he never noticed his building hunger. He would usually grab something in the morning, if he had time, and get something before he went out drinking. This was the first night in quite a while that he wouldn't be getting drunk off his ass.

"Thanks for dinner Shizu-chan!" Izaya spoke once he was finished.

"Do you have to call me that ridiculous nickname?"

"Of course! You'll always be Shizu-chan to me and now it seems to fit even better!"

A groan was heard from the taller male, causing a small laugh to escape the raven. The rest of the night was filled with watching movies and teasing one another. When it got late they both headed into Izaya's bedroom to sleep, wrapped around one another. This routine went on for several weeks, allowing the two to grow closer to one another. They found solace in each other and soon their friends believed this was not a joke, that they were both serious about each other. To everyone else they had no idea. They weren't intimate in public, not that they were actually seen together in public in the first place. Their chases even stopped, not thinking about the possibility of anyone taking notice. That mistake would surely come back to bite them.

Both of them decided, after a few months, that it had been time for an official date. They even both took the day off, not wanting either to end up working into their dinner reservation. Izaya had offered to pay that night or go somewhere less pricy but Shizuo insisted they ate somewhere nice and he would be paying. Izaya had just laughed to himself, knowing that the blonde had to constantly be the dominant one in their relationship, not that Shizuo needed to. It had been obvious; although, Izaya sometimes enjoyed making the blonde fight for that role. Now was not one of those times.

They both walked, Izaya more like skipped, up to the restaurant ignoring the confused glances and hushed whispers around them. Izaya had been in far to a good mood to notice while Shizuo just blatantly ignored them. Once they walked inside they drew the attention of nearly everyone inside. Most were waiting for objects to be thrown around and for their own dinners to be ruined. When that did not happen most went back to their meals.

"Hello sirs, how may I help you?" the greeter asked, slightly shaking in fear.

"Yes we have a reservation for two under Heiwajima," Izaya answered, taking enjoyment out of watching the greeter shake with fear as he looked over his papers.

"Of course, right this way."

They followed the man, whom they could tell wanted to seat them quickly so he could leave them to someone else. It just made a smirk pull at Izaya's lips, even after they had been seated and the man had walked away. It was rather easy to tell the blonde was getting irritated by all those who kept glancing over at them. Izaya found it rather entertaining but knew it bothered the blonde.

"Don't think about them Shizu-chan, they are just foolish humans who can't help but look at the two most attractive men here." The comment caused the blonde's cheeks to dust in a light pink out of embarrassment. "Shouldn't you be used to comments like that?"

"Shut up," Shizuo mumbled lowly.

Izaya had been about to speak again but a young blonde waitress walked over to their table. "Hello my name is Saki, I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?" The waitress asked, leaning ever so close to the informant. Izaya could tell she had every desire to flirt with him, even without watching the anger radiate off Shizuo. If she noticed the angry glare that was shot at her but she ignored it, not seeming to care at all.

"I'd like a glass of Moscato Primo Amore," Izaya began before motion over to Shizuo, "My boyfriend would like the same."

The dejected look upon her face was priceless and she quickly scurried away. Shizuo seemed to visibly relax once she was gone. The informant was glad he decided against messing with the girl. He would have highly enjoyed himself but since this was their first date outside of his apartment it was best that they both enjoyed themselves. It would be safer for everyone in the restaurant that way. After the waitress returned with their drinks she quickly took their orders before leaving them alone once again.

"This is nice Shizu-chan."

"Yeah."

"Well besides you almost murdering out waitress. You know she could have them poison your food. Not sure if that would effect you though."

"No idea, can't say anyone has tried," He shrugged.

"Well I'd rather not find out."

The rest of the night was filled with chatter about anything that came to mind. There was laughter as well as embarrassment for both men. They had been highly enjoying their night out together, not caring about the others around them. When they finally left they did happily, unknowing of the various sets of eyes trained upon them. Sitting there within earshot of the table that the couple had previously been occupying. The two had left without a clue that their outing would cause trouble for the both of them because now their enemy had discovered a weakness in both of them .The untouchable and invincible were now penetrable with a single breakable flaw; each other.


End file.
